wwffy 1
by princeremi
Summary: quizilla went to shit and i need to bring wwffy back this is the most shittiest thing ever [cr1t1kal voice] lets do this shit THE FIRST WWFFY! A NEKO A VAMPIRE AND AN ANGEL! WHO WILL FALL FOR YOU?/9 WILLIAM THE VAMPIRE, ALEXANDER T HE ANGEL AN D dddd uuuuu u uuuu uu s teve the neko


quizilla went to shit and i need to bring wwffy back this is the most shittiest thing ever [cr1t1kal voice] lets do this shit

THE FIRST WWFFY! A NEKO A VAMPIRE AND AN ANGEL! WHO WILL FALL FOR YOU?/9 WILLIAM THE VAMPIRE, ALEXANDER T HE ANGEL AN D dddd uuuuu u uuuu uu s teve the neko

YOUR NAME IS LILAC! you have long GOLDEN BROWN HAIR with white streaks. YOU HAVE BLUE SAPPHIRE EYES WITH GOLDEN FLECKS. you're 5'2. You wake up at like 6am for school in ur dark red bed bc ur gothic. YOU GOTTA GET DRESSED FOR SCHOOL! FUCK THE UNIFORM WHAT DO YOU WEAR INSTEAD?  
» old grandma dress  
» a black gothic dress with red petticoat, a cross necklace, knee-high black boots, and red fishnet stockings and gloves  
» a cat hoodie with a clip on tail! and cat ears! and cat pants,  
WHATEVER YOU CHOOSE YOU LOOK POPPIN LETS GET UR ASS TO WEEB SCHOOL YOU TRASH

ON YOUR WAY TO SCHOOL YOU PASS NEAR A VERY DARK SCARY ALLEYWAY AND SYOU HEAR SOMETHINGL . you go into the alley way  
"U-U-UHMMM… H—H-H-H-H-H-H-ELLO!?" YOU SEE A TALL handsome man WITH long black hair, red eyes, pale skin, and he wears a rlly snazzy black gothic suit like damn.  
"holy shit where did you get that suit.. hot topic or—" BE FORE You cOULD FINISH HE HITS YOU OVER THE HEAD WITH AN AX and you black out  
B EFORE YOU FADE TO DARKNESS THO…. U SEE A BOY WITH SHORT BLONDE HAIR, VERY BLUE EYES, WEARS SQUARE GLASSES AND WEARS THIS VERY OLD PRIEST OUTFIT WITH A DAMN HIGH COLLAR. HE IS SO PALE HE SORT OF SHINES AND HE IS OVERALL EXTREMELY BEAUTIFUL BUT WITH A SERIOUS LOOK and a cat. holy fucking piss a cat. holy shit. holy fu

LATER, you wake up in a DARK RED AND BLACK BED. THE ROOM HAS PURPLE WALLS AND OVER THE BED IS A BLACK SILK CANOPY. looks kind of old BUT PERFECTLY CLEAN. oh my fucking lord its the cat again holy shit. you pick up the cat  
"holy fucking shit holy shit holy" YOU SMOOCH THE KITTY. all of a suddeN T HERES A POOF OF MAGICAL PINK SMOKE AND GLITTER It gets all over the fucking place in your hair and just ugh  
TH ERES A NAKED BOY "OH U H" YOU SCREAM AND GO UNDER THE COVERS "NO WAIT UH": ALL OF A SUDDEN THE DO OR B US TS O PEN. IT BREAKS IT FLINGS AGAINST THE FUCKING WALL  
"HWHAT THE fudge STEVE" Y SOU EE THE PRETTY BOY THAT SHINES AGAIN AND THE DUDE FROM BEFORE WITH THE AXE CRASHES THROUGH THE WINDOW  
"AR EYOU GUYS FRICKLE FRACKLIN"  
YOU START TO PANIC "AAAAAHH! NO! U-UH IM! THAT WAS A CAT"  
"haha someone get me clothes pls" THE DARK BEAUTY STARES MENACINGLY AT THE NAKED BOY. throws clothes at cat boy like he was prepared. "u gh" THE OTHER BOY FALLS OVER BECAUSE HES A SKINNY WEAK SHIT AND THE CLOTHES CAME AT HIM AT THE SPEED OF SOUND "OH THANKS" he puts on the clothes in like 1 second

THE ANGEL BOY LOCKS EYES WITH YOURS "OH MY gOoDNeSS" hes so beautiful HE RU SH ES OVER GRACEFULLY AND CHECKS YOUR HEAD FOR ANYTHING he looks at the dude who had the axe "YOU SHOULD BE MORE CAREFUL! WITH HUMANS! YOU pardon my language, yOU CHEESE"  
"sheS NOT EVEN HURT RELAX" LO AND BEHOLD! YOUR HEAD IS HEALED! EVEN THOUGH IT WAS BLEEDING LIKE, like really heavily when he hit you. but ur fine. angel boy GASPS GRACEFULLY! "SH ES HE A LED? HOW»?" you shrug "who knows lol who are you b4 i call the POLICE" THE BOYS ALL EXCHANGE GLANCES BeFORE shut yur mouth nova BEFORE ONE OF THEM BURSTS INTO LA UGHTER "thERES NO POLICE HERE?" u give a confuse. beauty boy looks u with concern "this is another universe"  
U GAAAAAAAAAAASP "WHAT?/"

THE BOY WHO WAS A CAT EARLIER LOOKS AT U he has cat ears and a tail that swishes "well u c we were actually visiting ur world until ASSHOLE over here SAW U n BLACKED U OUT"  
U LOOK AT THE DUDE WHO DID THE THING "BUT WHY" he gives a tch  
"u saw too much…..how could i b sure u wouldnt TELL OTHERS…" UR ABOUT TO PROTEST BEFORE NEKO BOY PUTS A FINGER TO UR LIPS "ITS B ES T THAT YOU STAY WITH US"

"lol well ok if u insist whats ur names im lilac" TH BOY S LOOK AT EACHOTHER AND the BEAUTIFUL GRACEFUL BOY SPEAKS FIRST  
"i was given the name alexander by our god the greatest it is a pleasure to meet you uwu"  
then THE CAT BOY "IM! steve. hi u saw my dong"  
then the dark boy "t c h…. wi lli am…" and then he leaves bye

WHEN HE LEAVES U FEEL KIND OF OFFENDED "WHATS HIS PROBLEM…." ALEXANDER WATCHES HIM GO "HES A VAMPIRE….. HES JUST THIRST….." u stutter "a-a-a—A-AA VAMPIre? LIKE IN THE MOVIES…holy shit…" he laugh "SORT OF. IM AN ANGEL AND STEVE HERE IS A NEKO this universe iskind of weird BUT GOD, OUR LORD LOVES US ALL THE SAME let me read u something from the bible to soothe you" b4 he can open his book that he suddenly has STEVE JUMPS UP AND GRABS UR ARM  
"LETS GO EAT ALL THE SHIT IN THE FRIDGE" AND U LEAVE WITH HIM he looks u after u leave the room and alexander is still there "i never like his speeches im the fucking antichrist" and u nod 


End file.
